The Ultimate Seduction
by anime-maniac-1001
Summary: Pan plans to seduce Trunks. Need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Ultimate Seduction**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any DB/Z/GT characters, but I love the show and movies.This disclaimer is used for all upcoming chapters. Thank you. Enjoy!_

_Ages:_

_Pan-18_

_Trunks-27_

_Bulla-16_

_Goten-26_

**_Chapter One: Trunks' New Girl_**

"I'm back!" Pan Son bust through the door. "Did you miss me!"

"Hey Pan!" Chi Chi ran and hugged her granddaughter. "When did you get home?"

"Today," She looked around. "Where are Papa and Mama? I told them I'd be here today."

"Oh, they must've gone to see Bulma. They said they'd be back later. Goten is out of the city for the moment but he said he'll be back in two weeks." Chi Chi put her arm around the college graduate and steered her towards the kitchen. "Come on; let's eat while we're waiting."

"Yes ma'am! The food at that college was," she stuck out her tongue. Then she smiled wide at her grandmother. "I missed your great food!"

Chi Chi smiled and sat her down. She was happy her Pan was home. Ever since Goku died, it had been dull around there. Perhaps now something might happen; preferably, a marriage. "So Pan, have you seen Trunks lately?"

* * *

"Mother, I want you to meet someone." Trunks Briefs turned around. "This is Cecelia." He turned to Cecelia, "Cecelia, this is my mother, Bulma Briefs."

"Hello, nice to meet you. I was wondering who Trunks was daydreaming about all month." Bulma smiled as she looked at Trunks blushing.

'If only you knew, Mother. She wasn't the one I was dreaming about.' Trunks sighed to himself.

"Oh no, the pleasure's all mine. I've always wanted to meet you. The genius behind Capsule Corp.," Cecelia grabbed Bulma's hand. "I wish I was as smart as you."

Bulma looked at Trunks who shrugged his shoulders. She glanced back at Cecelia. "Uhh, I'm not all that. I'm sure you're smart as well, or Trunks wouldn't be so smitten with you." Then Bulma looked at her watch. "Come on Trunks! We have to go introduce Cecelia to our guests."

"Guests?" He looked at his mother. "What guests?" Trunks grabbed Cecelia's hand.

"Gohan and Vedel of course! They came to help with the spaceship I was building." Bulma led both of them into the living room. She looked around and spotted Bra on the couch. "Hey Bra, where did Gohan and Vedel go?"

Bra looked up from her magazine. "They said that they had to go home because Pan just got back. I was going to head over there when I finished telling you." She looked over at Trunks and then noticed the girl on his arm. "So Trunks, who's the girl?"

"Bra this is my girlfriend, Cecelia. And Cecelia, this is my annoying sister, Bra."

"Oh, so that's the girl I heard yesterday on the phone. What's going on?" Bra walked over to her. "Nice shoes by the way, I was going to get them but my father said if I bought one more thing he was going to cut my allowance." Actually, he said he would blow up her car, but she didn't need to know that. Then she looked around and leaned towards the girl's ear and whispered, "I'm going to buy them tomorrow though."

Cecelia and Bra started giggling and Trunks and Bulma looked at them both with startled expressions.

"What are you two giggling about?" Trunks asked.

"Oh nothing Sweetie," Cecelia yanked on his arm. "Let's go meet your other friends, huh?"

"That's a great idea Cecelia! We can go see Pan then." Bulma walked to the door.

"I've missed Pan; she's been gone for like two years." Bra exclaimed.

"She's becoming more like her grandfather everyday. I bet she was off training and not doing her work." Bulma grabbed her coat and a capsule and walked out the front door.

"Trunks," Bra pulled her brother aside. "You haven't said anything about Pan's coming home. Don't you miss her?"

"Of course!" Trunks exclaimed. "It's just that, I have nothing to say."

"Hmph! Well, you better find something. You know her temper." Bra grabbed Cecelia's arm as she got to the door. "Come on, let's go. Trunks can catch up."

"All right." They walked out.

Trunks turned around and walked outside. He did miss her; he just didn't want to see the "grown up" Pan just yet. She'd left when she was sixteen and he hadn't seen her since. She was still scrawny for some reason, but seriously strong. "Uh," he muttered to himself, "grow up Trunks. It's not like she was going to jump him…"

* * *

…But he could be wrong.

Right when they entered the house, Pan had jumped on him with a squealing sound, making him fall to the ground. 'Guess she did miss me.' He then felt her very well developed body pressing against his. 'Oh man.'

He opened his eyes and saw her big brown ones peering down at him. "Pan?"

"Yeees?" She smiled.

"I want you to meet someone. Umm, she's up there." He lifted his head. "She's my girlfriend."

"Oh!" Pan blushed and scrambled off of him. "S-Sorry, I didn't know." She backed up to beside her mother and father. Then she looked up to the girl that was currently helping Trunks up and held out her hand. "Hello, I'm Pan."

Cecelia grasped Pan's hand with a tight grip that hardly fazed her at all, but did make Pan aware it was there. "I'm Cecelia, nice to meet you."

"Uh, yeah." Pan stepped back farther and then looked up at Trunks. His eyes were downcast; not looking at her. "I'll go fix us some tea."

"I'll go with you Pan." Bra walked around the group and entered the kitchen with Pan. "So, what do you think?"

Pan put the kettle on the stove and turned to Bra. "What do you mean Bra?"

"I mean," she picked up an apple, "What do you think of Cecelia. I know you've been lusting after Trunks for like ever, so I wanted to know how you were going to deal with," she spread her arms, "this."

"I have not been lusting!" Pan slammed her hand down on the counter, making a large dent. She gasped. "Oh my God! Grandma's going to kill me!"

Bulla snickered. "You just lost your temper and methinks still, that you HAVE been lusting after Trunks." She then took her apple and returned to the living room.

"Hi, I'm Gohan, Pan's father and this is my wife Vedel." Gohan gestured to his wife beside him.

"Hello, nice to meet you both." Cecelia put her arms around Trunks' waist and looked at Chi Chi. "You must be their mother?"

"Yep! You got that right! I'm Chi Chi." She held out her hand. 'Guess I gotta make a new match.'

Cecelia smiled and shook her hand, "A pleasure to meet you!"

Chi Chi looked over her shoulder at Bulma and gave her a 'Does she know that she sounded so fake?' look. Bulma shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Here you go." Pan walked in and set the tray of tea down on the counter. She stood up and looked at Trunks then turned her gaze towards everyone else. "I have to be somewhere. I told Tommy and the guys that I'd go skating with them this afternoon." That wasn't exactly a lie. She had told them that if she could make it, she would. "I don't want to intrude." 'Like hell. Of course I want to intrude.' She turned around a walked out the door.

Everything was silent. Then Chi Chi cleared her throat and they jumped.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." She looked around and smiled. "So Cecelia, what do you do?"

'This was going to be just a dandy meeting.' Trunks sighed as low as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: A Surprise Visit**_

Pan got to the skating park in ten minutes and spotted her friends Tommy and Teresa (they were twins) sitting on a bench. She walked over to them and started to sit down but was interrupted by a sharp voice. She looked up.

"Um, excuse me? But you're sitting in my seat."

Pan's face crumbled. She did not want to deal with Miss "Prissy Paula". "Paula, are you serious? These are **my** friends."

"Pan," Teresa started. "Paula's not all that bad you know. Tommy and I got to know her over the last two years. Tommy and Paula are even going out now."

"What!" Pan looked incredulously at Tommy who in turn, flushed deeply. "How did this happen! We made a pact to never mix with the "preps". How could you do this to me!" She glared at both Tommy and Teresa.

"Because," Paula sat down. "They knew you were nothing and always will be." She smiled at Tommy. "Isn't that right, darling?"

"Right," whispered Tommy as he gazed into Paula's eyes.

"Uh!" Pan looked at Teresa. "From this day forward, all contact with you" She looked at Tommy, "and you," she glared at Paula, "and most definitely you, are broken." She then left her former friends and worst enemy staring at her back.

"Who needs her anyway?" Teresa sniffed.

"Indeed," Paula smiled. "Who needs her?"

* * *

'Uh, I hate this stupid world!' Pan kicked a can along the sidewalk. 'Why can't anything go my way!" She then kicked the can into a brick wall, making it break.

"Wow! You've got one hell of a kick!"

Pan suddenly spun around and came face to face with a guy about two years older than her that she didn't know. She became wary. "Who are you? And what do you want?"

The guy put a hand behind his head. "Whoa, sorry! I didn't mean anything by it. It's just that that was one hell of a kick!" He laughed.

"That's not what I asked!" Pan tried to calm her anger but this guy just made it worse. She spun around and began to walk away. "I'm not in the best of moods, so leave me alone!" She threw over her shoulder.

The guy lowered his arm and watched as Son Pan walked away. He scowled. He was supposed to play "nice" with this girl. 'Like hell!' Then he turned and glared at the car waiting for him. 'This had better be worth it.'

* * *

Pan swung on the swing set in the park just as she and Trunks used to. She remembered the time when they went to outer space with her grandpa Goku. She went farther back in time and saw herself as a child, when everything was going her way. Now she was eighteen and everything was horribly wrong.

Pan sighed. 'I wish Grandpa was here.'

"Hey Pan!"

Pan's head snapped up. 'It couldn't be…' She turned around and saw her Grandpa waving at her. Pan slowly stood up and rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Grandpa," she took a step forward.

Goku walked slowly to his granddaughter and looked up and down at her while still smiling. "Hey, haven't seen you in awhile. Have you been training?" Then he noticed the tears. "Hey! Whatcha crying about?"

"Oh Grandpa!" Pan threw herself into her grandfather's arms and started crying.

Goku grimaced. It was always bad when Pan was crying. He sat down on the ground and then waited until she was quite through. "So, what's going on? I was training up there," he gestured to the sky, "so I haven't been updated in a while. What's got you so upset?"

Pan moved away from her grandpa and suddenly felt foolish. She **_never_** cried, for any reason! "Uh, it's nothing Grandpa. I just felt like I needed a good cry."

"Well, there's gotta be something important down here I was sent to help," He scratched his head and laughed in his "Goku" way, "unless, they just wanted me to go home."

"Oh Grandpa," sighed Pan. 'He was always a goofball.' She sighed again.

"Come on! Let's go surprise everyone!" Goku took off into the sky and Pan was following after.

"Grandpa, why don't you just use your instant transmission?"

"Because Pan," Goku said, smiling back at her, "it's more fun this way!"

Pan smiled and realized her grandpa was right. It was more fun this way…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Seduce Him**_

"Well, it was nice meeting you Cecelia. I'm sure you two have somewhere to be, so I'll stop my jabbering now." Chi Chi grasped Cecelia's hand again and then looked out the window… and almost had a heart attack. "Goku," she whispered.

"Hi everyone!" Goku landed on the balcony outside with Pan right beside him groaning.

She'd told him that someone outside the family was here, but no, he had to come through the window.

"Father!" Gohan rushed to his dad. "When did you get here?"

After that everyone crowded around Goku to hear him, almost forgetting Cecelia. She'd never seen anyone greeted with so much enthusiasm. Well, she'd never known anyone who could fly either. Goku was the first to notice her.

"Hello," he smiled. "I'm Goku!"

Cecelia smiled. "And I'm Cecelia! Nice to meet you." She glared at Trunks out of the corner of her eye and then noticed the halo. 'Hold up, is this guy **_dead_**?'

Trunks blushed and walked to her side. "She's my girlfriend Goku."

"Ohhh," he looked at Pan over the tops of their heads. She had her head bent and was scowling. "So you're the one," he whispered under his breath.

Cecelia gave a puzzled frown. "Excuse me?"

"Oh!" Goku laughed. "It's nothing!" He looked at Chi Chi. "Got any food! I'm hungry!"

"Goku! Don't you have any manners at all?" She scowled and walked towards the kitchen. "I might as well fix you something anyway!"

Goku gave a smile to everyone and followed his wife into the kitchen.

"Yep, that's Goku." Bulma shook her head and smiled. He was hard not to love.

"Guess we'd better go. Come on Cecelia." Trunks grabbed her hand.

"All right," she turned to Pan and mouthed, "he's mine," to her. Then she flounced outside.

"We should leave too Vedel. I have to grade some papers at home." Gohan looked at his daughter. "Are you coming?"

"No thanks Papa. I think I'll hang around here a few more hours."

"Okay," he glanced at Bra, who was sprawled on the couch reading a magazine. "Bye Bra."

"See ya Gohan."

When they'd gone, Bra lowered the magazine. "You should seduce him."

Pan jumped up. That was… unexpected. "What?"

"I said you should seduce him. You know, my brother?" Bra got up and walked over to where Pan was leaning against the window. "I know you like him."

Pan blushed. "But I can't… do that. He's Trunks for Kami's sake!"

"So! Live a little! He can't be **_that_** bad."

"Bra! That's your brother we're talking about here! That's just disgusting!"

"Oh you know you want him. I can feel your jealousy seeping through your body like bad blood. Why don't you just tell him?"

"Because, it's too complicated; he's **_nine_ **years older than me. He's got a girlfriend who everyone, at first glance, seems to like. And," she dragged out and, "he probably doesn't even like me," she ended with a wistful sigh.

"Those are the worst excuses I've ever heard. You're eighteen Pan, he's twenty-seven. You're both going to live for a **_very_ **long time. Who cares about age anyway?" Bra sighed as if this was such a trivial matter.

"But--?"

"So he's got himself a girlfriend, so what?" Bra carried on. "Make him forget about her. And if you haven't noticed, only Mom and Chi Chi like her. Everyone else is just wary of her, including Vedel. And the last thing," She looked into Pan's eyes, "he likes you. I can tell these things. It's the way he does everything. I'm sure he's lusted after you for quite awhile now after all. And--."

"Enough!" Pan screamed. "I think I understand now." Pan sighed. Once Bra starts going she never stopped. "I'll think about your… suggestion, but for right now, I need to go home and unpack my stuff." She stood up. "See ya later Bra." She then walked into the kitchen and stopped.

Her **_grandparents_ **happened to be **_making out_ **and hadn't noticed her presence. 'Those two phrases should **_never_** be in the same sentence!' She screamed at herself. She ran from the room and almost ran over Bulla in the process.

"You do **_not_** want to go in there!" Pan slammed the door in her hurry out of the house.

"Why not?" Bra stepped into the kitchen and smiled. 'So was love in the air?'

* * *

'I think I'm going to faint.' Trunks was being dragged through all the clothing stores in the West City Mall. Cecelia had insisted she needed more stuff and he had obliged her. 'I'd rather be sparring with Pan.'

"So what do you think Trunks?" Cecelia spun in front of him. He didn't seem to be paying any attention to her. "Hey Trunks!"

He jumped up. "What!" Then he looked up at her. "Oh Cecelia, I'm sorry. You say something?"

"Yeah!" She put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "You weren't thinking about that pipsqueak were you?"

Trunks glanced up sharply. "What?" 'She had better not be talking about Pan.'

"I'm talking about that girl who jumped you. She has the hots for you!" She noticed the glint in his eyes and thought he was mad at Pan for jumping him so she babbled on. "It's all right darling. I made sure to tell her that you were taken." Cecelia turned around then so she didn't notice when Trunks clenched his hands.

Trunks suddenly stood up and exited the store. He needed to cool down.

Cecelia turned around expecting to see Trunks but all she saw was the vacant chair. "Trunks?"She looked around. 'Did he ditch me?'

She hurriedly went to change and then exited the store, noticing Trunks sitting in a bench not too far away and made her way towards him. He was going to pay for leaving her and not telling.

* * *

Pan opened the door to her bedroom and saw that all was the same. She had white lacy curtains on her windows and a whole collection of stuffed animals all along her back wall. Those seemed to be the only feminine items in her room. On her walls she had pictures of great fighters and her gramps, Hercule Satan. She also had a picture of all the Z fighters and her when she was just four.

Pan then turned to her favorite item of all. It was just a miniature of a horse. Trunks had given it to her when she was five. She remembered the day fondly for that's when she "fell in love" with him.

Pan sighed. It was obviously not meant to be. She walked over to her bed and flopped down. Then she remembered that she still had the miniature in her hand and quickly got up to put it away. That's when she noticed the small gift wrapped present on her bureau. She slowly picked it up and shook it. Then she sighed again. 'Why am I so dense?'

Pan set the miniature down and sat on her bed, tearing open the present. Then she gasped in surprise for it was a ring box. Something told her she shouldn't open it but she did anyway. She gasped again.

It was a sapphire ring with small diamonds glittering around it. Pan twisted and turned it to see if she could find some kind of mark pertaining to who it belonged to but all she saw was, **_For Pan_**, on the inside.

"Oh my goodness, I wonder who it's from." Pan then looked on her bed and saw the small card. She picked it up to read.

_**Dear Pan,**_

_**I know it seems I've been harsh but I want you to forgive me. She doesn't mean anything to me but I could hardly turn her down. We just started going out so don't start bugging. I'll come around later to spar with you. I hope you forgive me.**_

_**And…**_

_**I missed you. Welcome home,**_

_**Trunks**_

'Whoa.' Pan stared at the card, rereading it a dozen times to make sure what she read was still there. The she looked down at the ring once again and slipped it on her right ring finger. It was the perfect fit. 'How did he know?'


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: Mother Daughter Talk**_

"Hey Pan! What are you doing here?" Trunks called to her as he came out the arcade. He still liked her and didn't want to sever their ties. Even after her she started ignoring him he still liked her.

"What else would I come to an arcade for?" Pan said warily and walked past him. But before she could move in he grabbed her arm and she glanced up sharply.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't come by to spar with you. I just wanted to tell you that I'm still your friend no matter what. Cecelia doesn't have to come between us." He tugged on her arm. "Come on, I'll buy you a soda."

Pan raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Okay."

They both walked over to the concession stand and Trunks stood in line to buy her a soda just like before.

"Pan, I want you to meet someone. He's new here and he doesn't have many friends." He nodded towards the guy in the corner and then bent down towards her ear. "But he's my friend so be nice."

Pan smiled. "Of course I will." Only Trunks knew how mad she could get. They had known each other forever. She had finally started to be nice and take up Bra's crazy suggestion. She just had to figure out how to do it.

"Come on." Trunks gave her the soda and guided her over to his friend.

Suddenly Pan stopped and a thought came to her.

"Are you trying to set me up?"

Trunks was taken aback. 'How could she tell?' "N-No." He turned away.

"What! What are you doing trying to set me up! You have no right!" Pan got her drink and threw it into his face and then spun around and marched out the door. 'Uh! The nerve!'

"Wait Pan!" Trunks ran after her but when he got outside she was already gone. "Oh, Pan."

* * *

"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" Pan flew into the mountains. "Why does he have to be so stupid?" she asked herself. "Can't he see that I like him and not someone else!" Pan looked down and saw a lake. "Why can't everything be calm and serene like this lake?" She landed beside it. "No worries except for getting dried up, polluted, and lots of other stuff. My life is totally unfair."

Pan lay back onto the ground and stared up at the sky. 'Why don't you like **_me_** Trunks?' She sighed and closed her eyes. 'I knew it wasn't meant to be.'

Pan lay there for a while thinking until she felt the familiar presence of her mother.

"Pan?" Vedel landed onto the ground next to her daughter. "What's wrong? I was looking for you."

"Mom, have you ever liked someone and knew that you would never be together?" Pan opened her eyes. "Knowing that, whatever you did, it would never work?"

Vedel sat there thinking for awhile. "Yes, I guess. I liked this boy in high school, before I even met your father. He was," she stopped, "I don't know, unattainable. I finally got up the nerve to tell him I liked him but when I did," She looked down at Pan. "He left and I eventually forgot about him."

"Stupid idiot," muttered Pan.

Vedel smiled. "He came back a year ago, when you were off at school. He said that he loved me and he was sorry he left." Her smile turned wistful. "I told him I was happily married and had a child and that I didn't want him."

Pan sat up. "So, what did he do?"

"He got mad and told me that I was supposed to wait for him. That I belonged to him and nobody was going to keep me." Vedel laughed. "Your father was so mad. It was hilarious. The guy didn't know what hit him."

"Really?" Pan smiled. "What did Papa do?"

"He beat him up! He had heard what he had said. I haven't seen Gohan so mad since," she shook her head. "I can't even remember when I had least seen your father so mad."

Pan smiled. Her mother truly loved her father. "What happened to the guy?"

"He left, after he got out of the hospital of course." Vedel glanced at her daughter. "So, what was with the question?"

Pan looked away. "Maybe I just wanted to know something about my mother for a change."

"Yeah right, I know you better than that Pan. What was the real reason?" Vedel smiled.

Pan sighed. "I wanted to know because I wanted to see if there was a chance at ever being with," she inhaled, "Trunks."

Vedel raised her eyebrows. "Trunks?" 'I should've known.'

"Only Grandpa and Bra knows Mother." Pan lay back onto the ground again. "Nobody else has guessed."

"Oh really?" Vedel lay back on the ground as well. "I don't know what to tell you except follow your heart. Everything will go well if you do. That's what led me to your father anyway."

Pan looked sideways at her mother. "You're not mad?"

Vedel looked back. "Should I be?"

"I don't know. He is nine years older than me."

"So? You're an adult now and you should make your own decisions. I think it'll be great if these two feuding families join. Maybe then Vegeta will forget about fighting Goku."

They looked at each other. "Not a chance," they said in unison. Then they both burst out laughing.

"Mom," Pan smiled, suddenly shy. "Thank you."

Vedel wrapped an arm around her. "No problem hon. I'm here for you always. And so is your father."

"I know." Pan glanced at the sky. "You think we should get back?"

"Yeah, I have to get dinner started." Vedel mused. "But I think Chi Chi already did."

'Unless she's still in a lip lock with Grandpa,' Pan shuddered.

Vedel stood up. "Come on, I'm sure we're being missed."

"Yes ma'am!" Pan ascended to the air. Then she saw him…and groaned. Trunks.

Vedel smiled as she saw Trunks land. "I'll just leave you two alone. I'll tell your father that I found you and that you were," she glanced at Trunks, "busy."

Pan smiled. "Thanks Mom." Then she turned to Trunks as she saw her mother leave. 'I know what I have to do.'


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five: The Beginning**_

Pan sat back down on the ground. "Whatcha want Trunks?"

Trunks sighed. "I wanted to apologize. I had no right to set you up. Cecelia thought," Pan interrupted.

"I really don't care what **_Cecelia_ **thinks." Pan got up and stood in front of Trunks. Her voice lowered. "I want **_you_**," she jabbed him in the arm, "and nobody else."

Trunks stood there, gazing at her in shock. "What?"

"And," Pan got closer. "I'm going to have you." She pressed their bodies together and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sooner," she got even closer and tilted her head, "or later." Then she positioned her lips beneath his and before pressing them together she whispered, "You up for it?" Then she meshed their bodies and lips together.

Trunks was dazed for a while, but when Pan pressed their lips together his arms came around her waist and lifted her higher. His tongue sought entrance into her mouth and when granted, he tasted her. She tasted like fresh air and sweetness. He pulled back slowly. "Oh Pan,"

"That was," Pan looked up at him and smiled, "great."

"Yeah," Trunks then remembered. "Pan! We can't do this." He took her arms from around his neck and stepped back. "I have a girlfriend and you're," he stopped.

Pan stepped forward. "I'm what?" Silence. "Too young? Is that what you think?" Pan clenched her fists. "God damn it Trunks! I like you and I want you! Can't you understand?" She ascended to the air once more and looked back down at him. "I'm going to have you Trunks and you best believe it!" Then she flew away.

"Pan, I want you as well," Trunks closed his eyes and sighed. 'And that's what's scaring me.'

* * *

"Bra!" Pan entered the Briefs household and yelled at the top of her lungs, "Bra Briefs! Hurry up and get down here!"

"Stop yelling you little fool!" Vegeta walked out of the living room. "I'm sure she can hear you."

"Hmph," Pan smiled and opened her arms. "You know you missed my loud mouth around here. Come and give me a hug."

Vegeta glared. "You wish." He turned and walked away, hearing her laughter echoing behind him. He smirked. 'That brat is really something.'

Pan shook her head as she walked up the stairs. She went to Bra's door and pondered over knocking it down when it was yanked open.

"Oh good! You're finally here! Marron and I were getting worried."

"Marron?" Pan strode into the room.

"Hi Pan, good to see you!" Marron got up off the bed and hugged Pan. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, I've been off at school you know." Pan stepped away from Marron. She had never really got that close to her. She was older then both her and Bra.

Pan turned to Bra. "I need your help!"

Bra smirked. She knew she'd come running. "With what?

"I need a plan to seduce Trunks." Pan sat on the bed. "I saw him today and I," she paused.

"Yes?" Bra leaned closer.

"I sort of, you know," She looked up, "kissed him!"

"What! Really? That's great!" Bra sat beside her friend on the bed. "Now this is what you have to do."

Marron jumped up. "Ooh! Can I help? This sounds like fun."

Pan grinned. "Sure, the more the merrier. You just can't tell anyone. Not even your current boyfriend." At the look on Marron's face she added, "Yeah, I know about him."

Bra clapped her hands. "Well let's get started!"


End file.
